A Sesshomaru Story
by sailorjupie
Summary: This is a Sesshomaru fanfic. Inu and gang will make an appearance but not till later.


Inuyasha and characters featured within Inuyasha do not belong to me. This totally is from a fan's what if perspective. My characters are my characters however, and I like it that way. Don't steal! It's mean! Don't make me cry! :*(  
  
Part 1... A Painful First Encounter.  
  
It was a soggy day in the western lands. The flowers blooming in the valley were slinking over, filled with water, only to look to the sky once again as raindrops filled their petals. He leaned down to the flowers, watching them perform this task.  
  
" How tedious that must be." He looked solemnly to the sky, closing his eyes. The drops hit his eyelids, creating pools only to slide down his face like tears.  
  
" Lord Sesshomaru! " A young girl called to him with a bouquet of wet flowers in hand. Her hair damp and bottom of her kimono soaked, she stood before him, much shorter than he. She looked up to him holding the bouquet as high as she could. Her eyes looked to his with joy. A dear present for her personal savior. He took the flowers and held them. She smiled and held the bottom of his robe.   
  
" Rin..." He took a deep breath.  
  
" Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Come quickly, please!" The small toad servant called from the next hill over.  
  
Sesshomaru grimaced and took Rin's hand but instantly dropped the bouquet of dampened flowers. Jaken sat on the ground cowering as if he had been scared or thrown back from an attack of some kind. Sesshomaru's scowl grew more intense as he and Rin finally covered the ground between themselves and Jaken.  
  
" Lord Sesshomaru! Look! It's... it's!" He stared at the frightening monster, pointing it out to his master. Jaken quivered with fear and decidedly took his place behind Sesshomaru. It was no monster Jaken's shivers came from.  
  
" Jaken, you fool." Sesshomaru grew a sarcastic smile. " Just a human woman has been run through with a sword."  
  
Just then, Sesshomaru's nose rang a warning bell to his brain. The scent of two demons, dog and cat. A shadow darted through the woods, from tree to tree. The silhouette of a woman...with a tail.  
  
Sesshomaru darted forward. The woman with a sword plunged through her lower back jumped high to the forest canopy, ripping the sword from her torso and cascading threw the tree branches until it finally met it's target. The woman with the tail, who ears on the top of her hear danced playfully on her head. Hearing the attack coming, she quickly countered matching a blow to the woman's face. The injured woman fell to the forest floor but not without smiling as she coughed some mixed blood and mucus. She had indeed hit the feline looking menace. The feline female stood on a thick branch leaning against the tree trunk.  
  
" Honestly, Miyuzuki. I don't know what's running through your brain. You should just lay there and die like the dog you are. After I ran you through with your own sword, I would have thought you could've swallowed that kind of defeat." The female feline shook her head and coaxed a wryly defiant smile upon her face.  
  
" Katsuhita. Why are you being such a pain in the ass to deal with?" Miyuzuki spoke painfully from her position on the ground. Her black hair falling to her face but inside trying to take steady breathes.  
  
" Because, princess! I'm tired of putting up with my human villages saying, 'Miyuzuki will protect us!', 'Miyuzuki is the strongest demon!', and blah blah blah." She crouched down and grasped the branch of the tree , looking ready to propel herself at Miyuzuki, who stood her ground as best she could. Katsuhita readied her claws and pounced. Before contact could have been made however, the cat demon was ripped from the air by an energy whip that tangled around her ankles and was hauled to the ground by a head crushing blow that severed her from consciousness. Miyuzuki stood up. She looked into the shadows from whence the energy whip had come. Her bright red eyes shown through the darkness as well as the man's eyes that had saved her. Amber orbs, a penetrating yellow narrowing a glare upon her. She lifted her head as best she could but she was no match for gravity in her physical state. She let go of her sword and fell to it's side.. unconscious.  
  
Miyuzuki opened her eyes to behold a waterfall. Beautiful blues and greens cascaded to the river bottom as fish jumped to the surface, nearly plunging to their deaths. She sat up...mistake. She grabbed at her torso where a gaping bloody hole once was and was now replaced by bandages. She sat there still and silent. She had made it there alone? Not at all possible, she would've remembered the journey. Who bandaged her? She had healed very quickly. She decided to be on her way again and started to wash the blood from her tattered robes. She knelt down but in the water... the amber eyes! She turned behind her quickly and there he was. She stared at him, a dog demon from the western lands. The markings on his face were unique to that of... the lord's son? or the lord? She threw caution to the wind and bowed before him.  
  
"My lord, please accept my humble apologies for trespassing on your land. I tracked a cat demon and I had to-"  
  
He turned and walked away. Miyuzuki, left more humbled than before, bottled some anger for his intolerance and put on her soaked kimono, simply walking behind him in a strut. She caught up with his stride and tapped him on the shoulder. She bowed before him again.  
  
" My lord..." With one quick action, she lifted her arm and slapped his face. She quickly walked past him and clenched her robe to her chest. She disappeared over the hill. Sesshomaru stood. stunned to say the least. He slowly rubbed his face and a twisted smile emerged on his face.  
  
Okay.. So that's it for Part 1. Give me your flames.. your wtf ever. :D 


End file.
